The invention relates to filters, and more particularly high capacity filters.
Extended service intervals and lower filter restriction are two key performance parameters of a filtration system, including air filtration. The market also demands improved packaging options. Increased filter performance can provide similar performance in a smaller package size, or improved performance in similar sizes. It is further desirable to provide an improved performance filter element while allowing the use of a standard filter housing. This allows an end-user to select between a standard filter element version or a higher performance version, and use either version in a standard filter housing provided by the OEM (original equipment manufacturer).
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improved filter performance as noted above.